A liquid crystal transmittance is an ability with which that a backlight can penetrate a liquid crystal layer and has an important relationship with a liquid crystal electric field distribution and an electric field density. The liquid crystal electric field distribution and the electric field density are decided by pixel electrodes in a pixel structure together with an applied electric field. Therefore, the design of the pixel electrodes has a very important meaning.
As for a pixel, the pixel electrode would be connected with a source/drain by a channel penetrating through a protective layer, thus the channel hole is required to be fabricated during the process. In a conventional pixel structure, the channel hole is only one in number, and a common electrode is in an entire surface type. The electric field is produced by two electrodes (a common electrode and a pixel electrode), and the pixel electrode needs to penetrate through the protective layer for forming a voltage difference with the common electrode. When the electric field penetrates through the protective layer, the strength of the electric field would be reduced, therefore a distribution face of electric field lines is small, and the electric field density is low.
As a result, it is necessary to provide a liquid crystal panel and a pixel structure thereof to solve the problems existing in the conventional technologies.